


Smug Restraint

by ReasonPapers



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonPapers/pseuds/ReasonPapers
Summary: Freedom is an illusion - in work and play.





	Smug Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm consolidating some fics here on AO3. This was a 2011 fic posted in an LAS competition. Prompt: Freedom Is An Illusion.

Adelle's had remained slyly calm most of the evening. Now in the elevator, on a slow rise to her fifteenth floor apartment, she felt her heart flutter. A slender, soft had had reached for hers hesitantly, and large, chocolatey eyes looked at her nervously. 

“I've never done something like this before,” the brown eyed girl giggled shyly.

Adelle tried not to roll her eyes. “You're sweet.”

The elevator door opened, and the shy girl followed Adelle as she exited. The black heels the women wore clicked in unison across the floor as they approached Adelle's door. She unlocked it and stepped inside. The door flicked shut, and Adelle didn't even take the time to put the keys back in her purse-- her keys, purse, and coat were on the floor in an instant. She backed her dark-haired guest the wall.

“You're so bold,” the younger woman breathed. She hesitated, then continued in a whisper. “I want to make love to you.”

Adelle blinked and tried to disguise her smirk. “I want you to tie me up.”

The chocolaty eyes suddenly seemed to drip with innocence. “What?” she murmured. “I-- I don't want to hurt you.”

“I'll like it,” Adelle promised.

“No... no, I want to hold you and caress you. I want you to be able to touch me back."

Adelle shook her head. “Don't misunderstand me. I want this evening to be a pleasurable experience for both of us."

The dark-haired girl wrapped her thin arms around Adelle's waist. “How will that be possible if you're restrained from moving and responding the way you choose?”

“Trust me,” Adelle grinned wickedly, “freedom is an illusion."


End file.
